ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Kemur Man
Is an alien that first appeared in episode 20 of Ultra Q. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.9 ~ 30m, 55m (Ultraman) *Weight: 40 kg ~ 15,000 t, 16,000 t (Ultraman) *Origin: Kemur star History Ultra Q Kemur Man was from a highly advanced species of aliens that survived as a possible next evolutionary step for humankind. Although his longevity and physical capabilities surpassed a normal human's his body was slowly began to wither by the physical toll and decided to travel back in time to find suitable humans to keep himself alive. Arriving from his distant alien world from the year 2020, Kemur Man came to Earth, kidnapping innocent lives be using goo that gave the illusion of erasing them, when it turned them into X-channel light waves he could absorb, and before long the invader was soon discovered. A long chase ensued, but the alien was able to effortlessly outrun a police car! He then took on a new disguise and continued on with his mission until it was again confronted. This time a small force was put up against it, forcing it to try and escape up a ferries wheel. Another round was shot into its body, making it drop to the unforgiving ground. Soon after slamming into the concrete, Kemur Man began to grow larger, turning into a giant! Enraged, the alien lifted up the ferries wheel and smashed it into a nearby building. The soldiers around him opened fire, but nothing could stop him. As all looked grim, X-channel light rays were fired at it from the Tokyo Tower. The light rays severely wounded the invader, making him collapse. As the world celebrated, the Kemur Man being sprayed itself with his own goo, teleporting his entire body elsewhere and safely returning his victims to normal. Trivia *Kemur Man would inspire the alien Rekyum Man. Ultraman Years ago, the first Kemur Man was stopped. Now, as the age of Ultraman was at its strongest, the deadly Alien Mephilas resurrected the creature. The giant was summoned to Tokyo along with the resurrected Alien Baltan 2 and Alien Zarab. The three stood their ground before the Science Patrol, awaiting their orders. Those orders, however, never came. Alien Mephilas was not a fan of violent tactics and made his three resurrected minions vanish into thin air. Trivia *Kemur II's costume is new but the head is the original. *Kemur II's head was reused to make Alien Zetton. Ultraman Ginga A Kemur Man Spark Doll was given to a maniacal biker by Alien Valkie for him to get revenge on Misuzu. Upon seeking out his prey, the biker transformed into Kemur Man before her and chased the terrified girl through an empty school building. Eventually losing her pursuant, Misuzu was granted a brief respite when she bumps into a cop on patrol. However, Kemur Man re-appeared behind the unsuspecting policeman, coating him with his teleporting goo. As Kemur Man closed in on Misuzu, he was ambushed by Hikaru with a soccer ball to the head. Frustrated, the alien engaged Hikaru Raido in a one-sided brawl, with Ginga 's host getting brutalized by Kemur Man. Upon seeing how Hikaru was in trouble and remembering how he had always been there for her, Misuzu mustered all her courage and assaulted Kemur Man with a mop, subsequently landing a low blow to his crotch that caused the alien to writhe around in agony. Annoyed and angered beyond his limits, Kemur Man finally grew into his giant form. With Ultraman Taro's timely arrival, Hikaru quickly ultra-lived into Thunder Darambia to engage his now colossal foe. However, the Synthetic Monster was no match for Kemur Man's superior agility as his electrical attacks fail to connect. Getting cocky from it, Kemur Man exploited his speed advantage and ridiculed Thunder Darambia by farting into its face and stuffing a tree into its mouth. Deciding to put an end to Kemur Man's crazy antics, Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga. The tables immediately turned against the alien's favor as Ginga's speed far outclassed his own. After being kicked back and forth repeatedly by the warrior of light, Kemur Man was forcefully launched into space. Ginga then took to the skies and exited into space, changing into his Fireball Mode as he charged towards the frantic alien. Despite it's comical attempt to swim away, Kemur Man was ultimately caught by the hero's Ginga Fireball finisher. Reverting back into a Spark Doll, the alien fell back to Earth, landing near his traumatized and burnt biker host. Kemur Man also appeared in the following episode, when his Spark Doll was saved by Taro after Hikaru's room was set on fire by Yuuka, King Pandon 's Spark Doll host. With only one Spark Doll at his disposal, Hikaru ultra-lived into Kemur Man and headed straight for his burning room. When Yuuka transformed into King Pandon, Kemur Man rose to the fight but failed to put up much of a resistance, being completely overpowered by King Pandon's fiery blasts. Weak and battered, he was then stomped on mercilessly until Hikaru ultra-lived into Ginga and turned the fight against the Twin-Headed Flame Beast. He soon re-appears in episode 5 as a means for Hikaru to get into Jean-Nine 's cockpit by coating himself with its teleporting goo. He is soon called back when the giant is called away. Trivia *The suit from Ultra Zone was reused for Kemur Man's appearance in this series. Powers and Weapons *Human Disguise: When on Earth, Kemur Man can disguise himself as a human to blend in with society. *Super Speed: Kemur Man can gallop at blinding speeds. *Size Change: When needed, Kemur Man can change its size from that of a man to that of a giant. *Teleporting Goo: Kemur Man can emit a strand of goo from the tube on its head. Once touching living tissue, it can teleport the subject into his own body. In Ultraman Ginga it is stated this goo teleports people to another dimension and it is shown to be highly flammable. This goo can also be used to teleport himself. Other media Ultra Zone Kemur Man makes a return after almost 45 years in episode 7 of the variety show Ultra Zone, where he stops a robber from stealing a girl's purse. He even turns giant next to the modern ferries wheel he attacked in his original appearance. Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters